Lucky
by Liveforlovemyships
Summary: Han Solo had never expected his life to be like this but he wouldn't change it for the world. Even if he can't comprehend how he ever deserved to be this happy. Pre-TFA Canon-Compliant. Mostly domestic Solo Family fluff but a bit of smut in there hence M rating. (A little angst in places)


The Solo boys sat at the dining table hard at work. Paper was scattered everywhere, splattered with multicolored stains. Ben stuck his tongue out as he colored, a sure sign that he was focused. His father sat opposite him, scribbling on his own piece of paper. He really should have been doing repairs on the Falcon but Ben had begged him to play with him, and Han could never say no to his son. Leia often told him he had to be harder on Ben, but then again she was also pretty pathetic when it came to him. They were both equally enamored with their son and always would be. They had made him together and that made him perfect. Leia was currently away on business, but she was due back soon. Because of this Han probably should have told Ben to be a little tidier, but then he would be a hypocrite.

Ben suddenly stopped coloring and looked up at his father, his brow furrowed.

"Daddy?" He asked and Han met his eyes, smiling fondly.

"Yes Ben?"

"Are you a prince?"

Han chuckled to himself at that, but his son's eyes remained serious. He was absolutely adorable. He looked just like his mother when he was cross and Han adored it.

"No baby, I'm not." He answered finally and Ben frowned in the way he always did when he was thinking hard.

"Mommy is a princess?" This was more of a rhetorical question, like he was just trying to get a grasp on the situation. He was doing a lot of that lately and Han didn't blame him. The Skywalker/Organa/Solo family tree was a complex one and now that Ben was seven, his curiousity was beginning to grow. He was a smart kid, which was definitely another quality he got from his mother. Thank gods.

"That she is."

Leia was truly still a princess, even if she preferred to be referred to as 'General' more often than not. But to Han she would always be the hotheaded princess he fell in love with. Just like he was still the scruffy looking smuggler _she_ had fallen in love with. He still had trouble grasping that concept himself.

"But I thought princesses only married princes, that's what my book says anyway." The book Ben was referring to was a book of fairytales Chewie had given Ben for his birthday. He was fascinated with that book with its tales of knights and dragons and swordfights. (And apparently princes and princesses.)

"Your mother was never one to follow the rules." Han said with a laugh. This was a fact Han would be forever grateful for.

"Am I a prince?" Ben asked after a long pause.

"You are to me champ." Han answered honestly, but this wasn't the answer Ben wanted.

"But am I a _real_ prince?" He persisted and Han considered it seriously. The media were also very interested in this question much to Han's annoyance. Some argued that because Alderaan no longer existed there was nowhere to be a prince _of_ , but others insisted that because Leia was royalty and Ben was her child he was a part of the royal bloodline. It was ridiculous really and none of their goddamn business. There had been constant debates about this, some dedicated people wore "Team Prince" shirts and there had even been an entire press conference about the topic. But the majority of the galaxy was in agreement.

"Do you know what they call you galaxy wide?" Ben shook his head. "They call you the 'last prince of Alderaan."

"Oh!" Ben didn't sound too enthusiastic with this title and Han looked at him questioningly before he continued. "I think I don't want to be a prince."

"Then what do you want to be, Ben?" Han wondered. Perhaps he wanted to be a Jedi like his uncle or a senator or a pilot.

"Just like you daddy."

His son's answer took him by surprise; no one had ever wanted to be like him. Never. His son could have chosen anyone else in the galaxy as a role model but he had chosen _him_. Han had never considered himself someone to look up to but he was clearly mistaken. As Ben continued to color Han studied his face, wondering how _he_ had ever created anything so perfect.

When Han was younger, he often heard people describing their love towards their children. He'd assumed they were exaggerating about loving them unconditionally, that no possession in any of the planets compared to it. Now he knew what they meant. He loved Ben with all his heart and he'd never loved anyone quite as much. _Well there was one other person…_

"Well I sincerely hope you aren't as grumpy as your daddy." A low female voice teased from the doorway.

… _Leia_.

"Mommy!" Ben jumped up and ran into his mother's embrace. She picked him up and whirled him around and around. Ben giggled in delight. He loved spending time with his dad but he was and forever would be a complete mommy's boy. Han didn't blame him.

"Hey baby!" She peppered his forehead with kisses before putting him down again, scanning her dining room, feigning annoyance. "What are my boys up to? Look at all this mess!"

"We've been drawing mommy, look." Ben went and collected his latest drawing thrusting it into Leia's hands. Leia tittered at what appeared to be a picture of her husband dismembering C-3PO with a lightsaber. It wasn't a bad likeness, he'd copied Han's outfit precisely, right down to the Corellian blood stripe. Ben certainly knew his father well.

"That's lovely Ben."

Han approached his wife, pulling her into his embrace. Leia sank into him, it'd been a long couple of days without him and she'd missed the feeling of his strong arms around her. Nothing made her feel safer.

"Hey sweetheart." He whispered into her hair and she sighed, looking up at him.

"Hey handsome." She said before gently touching her lips to his. Ben covered his eyes in disgust groaning and his parents pulled apart, chuckling.

"Ew! Why do you always kiss?" He huffed.

"That's what you do when you're married, champ." Han replied, ruffling Ben's dark mop of hair and his face darkened.

"Then I'm never getting married." He stated defiantly, his arms crossed. Stubbornness was something he'd learned from both his parents.

"Why don't you go finish your drawing while I talk to daddy a minute." Leia suggested. The kid didn't take much convincing and he happily skipped back over to the dining table, getting stuck right in again. Leia wordlessly took Han's hand and lead him out the room and towards their bedroom.

…..

Leia shut the door behind them and tugged her husband towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Han placed his hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her. She responded hungrily, her hands grabbing the back of his head to feel him as close to her as possible.

"I missed you." She muttered into his mouth after a few moments and Han smiled kissing her again.

"I missed you too babygirl."

Leia growled moving her lips to his neck, sucking and biting every piece of skin she could find. Han chuckled, knowing just how much Leia loved it when he called her 'babygirl'. She sucked harder on his neck, fully intending to leave a mark. She then reached down stroking the hardness that was beginning to grow. Han moaned, biting his lip to stifle the sound. Clearly enjoying his state of arousal Leia began to unbutton his shirt, her lips moving lower and lower.

"Leia," He panted, overwhelmed by the sensation, desperately thinking of Chewie's back hair and Jabba's breath to stop him from finishing right there and then. "Are you sure you wanna do this now?"

Leia pulled away grinning seductively, her hands running down his arms tantalizingly slow. She knew what affect she had on him and abused this power any time she could.

"No, but I needed to show you what you were missing this weekend." She started kissing down his neck again giggling as he groaned in frustration.

"You're gonna kill me." He moaned and Leia hummed against his skin.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

Han pulled back, Ben's words coming back to him. " _I thought princesses only married princes."_ Leia looked up at him, confused at his sudden change in demeanor. He didn't want to ruin the moment, to stop her lips moving all over him, but he had to get something off his chest.

"Do you ever regret marrying me?" He asked finally, looking down at his shoes. This was something he often wondered but had never asked in fear of what her answer might be. Leia looked completely astounded at his question and shook her head in disbelief.

"What? Of _course_ not! Why would you ever think that?"

"You could've married a prince, someone more important than me." Han avoided her gaze looking down at his feet. He had finally stated his biggest insecurity and it was almost as if saying it aloud made it real, and he couldn't bear it.

"You know that wealth and fancy titles mean nothing to me, Han." Leia reminded him and he sighed, looking into her concerned eyes. He reached out and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"You deserve so much." He mumbled. "And I've never deserved you… _this_." He gestured around him, meaning the life they lead, the family they had created together.

"Han, where is this coming from?" Leia asked anxiously.

"Ben and I were talking and I just… I wondered how I ever got this lucky."

Leia finally relaxed and exhaled loudly. She wrapped herself around him protectively and laid her head on his chest a moment, listening to his steady heartbeat. She always found that a comfort after Alderaan's destruction, knowing that he was real and alive. That he wasn't going anywhere. She also knew his heart beat only for her and she needed him to understand that she felt the same way.

"Darling, I ask myself that everyday. I'm the lucky one." She reassured him, placing a gentle kiss on his chest, just above his heart. Han held her like he'd never let go.

"I love you."

"I know." She pulled back to look at him "I love you too." Her tone was firm, like she was trying to engrain the information into his brain.

Han kissed his wife deeply, pouring everything he had into it. He still didn't understand how it was possible for a princess to be in love with a guy like him but somehow she was, and he needed her to know how much it meant to him. How much _she_ meant to him. He needed her to know he loved her and always would love her, till the end of his days.

"MOMMY!" Ben called from the other room, breaking the spell. "What's for dinner?"

Leia pulled away reluctantly, stroking her husband's shoulders gently. He closed his eyes reveling in her touch. Oh, how he had missed her.

"I'd better go see to him." She kissed him once more before turning to leave the room. But not before she looked over her shoulder and smiled wickedly.

"And by the way hotshot, I may or may not be wearing anything under this dress." She announced with a wink and then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

Han stood a moment trying and failing to calm himself down. No matter how long he'd been married to her he never grew sick of her. Of the way she made him feel. He tried to think of something, ANYTHING other than his wife's perfect body and the way she'd just touched him but he failed, his arousal growing yet again.

"Shit." He muttered.


End file.
